Primer encuentro
by NathaliaCR
Summary: La forma en que Kirishima conoce a sus suegros no es como lo imaginó.


La casa de Bakugou ha estado vacía por todo el fin de semana, contando el viernes en la noche, ya que sus padres fueron a la playa en celebración atrasada de San Valentín. Y, por supuesto, la pareja adolescente aprovechó la ausencia de los padres para festejar el amor a su manera.

Kirishima está metiendo sus manos dentro de la playera de Bakugou, deleitando su sentido del tacto con aquella musculosa espalda mientras se besan con premura. Ellos sienten que no hay tiempo, a pesar de ser conscientes de que tienen varias horas libres. Aferra sus dedos a la piel del rubio en cuanto este comienza a besar y mordisquear la zona sensible de su cuello. Se siente como una estúpida jalea, porque sus piernas tiemblan y no puede pensar correctamente. Es Bakugou que tiene todo el control, con esos ojos carmines y esas manos que acarician con fervor su torso desnudo.

Kirishima definitivamente no puede (y no quiere) hacer más, ya que su cuerpo está siendo acorralado por el de Bakugou en el sofá y le dificulta la movilidad; también porque, mierda, ama ver a su novio de esa forma tan posesiva y caliente, intentando tomar y tocar cada lugar.

Es entonces en que el rubio saca su propia playera y baja la cremallera del pantalón de Kirishima, este jadea y mueve su pelvis, intentando rozarse con la mano de Bakugou y fallando.

—Estás tan jodidamente deses-

Y entonces calla, porque escucha con claridad el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose (la cual está solo a unos cuantos metros del sofá en donde se encuentran). Kirishima, por primera vez, ve a Bakugou ponerse pálido y colocar una expresión en su rostro muy parecida al horror. Todo rastro de excitación entre ambos desaparece de golpe.

El rubio intenta levantarse y ponerse la playera, pero solo alcanza a concretar lo primero, porque sus padres ya están dentro de la casa. Y de pronto, todo es un caos silencioso. Eijirou solo se mantiene de espaldas, mirando el techo, sin siquiera moverse.

Una risa muy potente y femenina suena con gran intensidad. Bakugou gruñe.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa, estúpida vieja?! —gritó, jodidamente molesto—. ¡Se suponía llegaban a medianoche!

—¡Mediodía! —corrigió la mujer, entre risas.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡Y no, maldita sea, dijiste que llegarían a medianoche!

—Mitsuki, amor...

—¡Hace años que no veía esa expresión de pánico! —Sigue riendo, y el tono es casi malvado—. ¡Debería haber sacado una foto!

—Bueno, chicos, nosotros vamos a nuestra habitación a dejar las maletas. Ustedes se pueden arreglar y... nos presentamos como se debe. ¿Está bien? —pregunta el padre.

Bakugou gruñe en respuesta.

—¡Cabello de mierda, no te quedes ahí acostado!

Las risas por parte de la mujer siguen, incluso cuando se está alejando de la sala.

Kirishima no puede evitar sentirse agradecido de que los padres de Katsuki llegaran en ese momento y no más tarde, pues la situación hubiese sido incluso más comprometedora. Se sienta en el sofá y busca su playera.

—Podría ser peor —dice Eijirou, en un intento de consolar a su novio.

—Cierra la maldita boca. —Aprieta la mandíbula, para posteriormente buscar su playera—. Mierda, no es como me hubiese gustado presentarte, imbécil.

Kirishima aprieta los labios e intenta disimular una sonrisa, porque sabe que Bakugou estuvo pensando en eso antes y le parece bastante tierno. Pero, de todas formas, siente la necesidad de quitarle esa frustración que atraviesa al ver que las cosas no están sucediendo como él desea. Así que se promete que, pase lo que pase, se llevará bien con los padres de su novio y le demostrara a Katsuki que esa inusual forma de conocerse, después de todo, no fue tan mala.

—¿Les hablaste de mí? —pregunta Kirishima.

—Se enteraron sobre ti después de mi secuestro —murmura, colocándose la playera—. Ellos habrán sacado sus conclusiones. Son unos malditos entrometidos, sobre todo esa vieja bruja.

Tres minutos después ellos ya están arreglados y notoriamente más tranquilos.

—¡Vamos a bajar! —grita una voz femenina desde el segundo piso—. ¡Más les vale que estén listos!

—¡Bajen ya!

La relación entre Katsuki y su madre no le sorprende en lo absoluto. Respira profundo y mira la mano de su novio, tentado a tomarla, pero no lo hace. Los padres, en menos de un minuto, ya están bajando las escaleras.

—Soy Bakugou Mitsuki —dice, al pararse frente a Kirishima—. Aunque, claro, me puedes decir suegra. No hay inconvenientes.

—¡Cierra la boca, bruja!

Mitsuki tiene una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, algo que a Kirishima lo pone un poco nervioso. Su mirada es muy parecida a la de su hijo, sin embargo, hay algo en ella que realmente logra intimidarlo. Traga duro, sintiendo su rostro teñirse de rojo.

—S-soy Kirishima Eijirou... —murmura—. Es un gusto conocerlos, a ambos.

—Yo soy Bakugou Masaru.

—También llámalo suegro —dice, tomando a su esposo por el brazo.

El menor de la familia gruñe y se toca la cien.

—No te enojes, Katsuki. No es mi culpa que hayas oído mal la hora de nuestra llegada —Mitsuki, con una clara intención de molestar.

—¡Dijiste medianoche, estúpida vieja!

—¿Quién tiene hambre? —pregunta Masaru.

—Con Katsuki no hemos desayunado —comenta Kirishima, intentando calmar el ambiente.

—Por supuesto, han estado ocupados. —Mitsuki alza las cejas—. Katsuki, ayúdame a cocinar algo.

—¡Mierda, cállate!

—Vamos, vamos, que con tu padre tampoco hemos comido —Toma a su hijo del brazo y luego apunta hasta Eijirou y Masaru—. Más tarde ustedes podrán los cubiertos y servirán la comida.

Kirishima muerde el interior de su labio inferior y no tarda demasiado en arrepentirse porque, demonios, sus dientes afilados no siempre le juegan una buena pasada. Mira al padre de Katsuki de reojo, esperando una reacción de su parte.

—Acompáñame —dice, comenzando a caminar hasta el comedor. Kirishima lo sigue, atento.

Con el pasar de los minutos, siento que no es tan aterrador como pensó que sería. Masaru es una persona fácil de tratar, amable y con un buen sentido del humor. Sentado frente al hombre en la mesa, Kirishima logra sentirse con mayor confianza.

—_Hardering_... —dice Masaru, como si se le viniese a la mente de pronto—. Ese es tu quirk, ¿cierto? —Kirishima asiente—. Es un excelente quirk. Otorga bastantes ventajas.

—Es cierto —dice, rascándose la nuca—. Creo que por una de las razones por las cuales con su hijo comenzamos a ser más cercanos fue por la compatibilidad de nuestros quirks.

—Te agradezco por cuidar de Katsuki —dice con una sonrisa—. Él puede ser un chico difícil de tratar, pero se nota que te respeta y te quiere de verdad.

Eijirou no puede evitar sonreír abiertamente: —Creo que él ha cuidado más de mí que yo de él.

Desde la cocina se escuchan gritos molestos. Es claramente una pelea, a pesar de que no puede entender lo que dicen.

—¿Deberíamos intervenir?

—No, a menos que escuches ruidos de explosiones —responde con calma—. Las peleas son habituales.

—Puedo imaginarlo. —Aprieta los labios—. Ambos son bastante parecidos

—Sí, se parecen tanto en personalidad como en apariencia física. Muchas veces las personas han pensado que son hermanos.

—Es algo normal, ella se ve bastante más joven. Creo que Katsuki me mencionó algo sobre eso.

—Es debido a que su quirk produce glicerina, lo que hace mantener su piel siempre fresca y humectada. Es por eso que se ve tan jovial y hermosa —responde con una sonrisa.

—¡Masaru, Kirishima! —grita Mitsuki—. ¡Pongan los cubiertos!

No mucho después, Kirishima y Masaru se encuentran arreglando los cubiertos, Katsuki calentando la carne y Mitsuki mirando entretenida su móvil en la mesa. Eijirou se ofrece a servir, por lo que el mayor de la familia se ve de la cocina y se sienta al lado de su esposa.

El pelirrojo suspira cuando por fin se encuentra solo con Katsuki.

—Siento que pasaron horas desde la última vez que nos vimos —dice, abrazando por la espalda a su novio.

—Solo pasó media hora, estúpido cursi —responde casi molesto, sin embargo, Kirishima sabe que no es así—. Prueba esto —le ordena, extendiendo la cuchara de palo con un pequeño trozo de carne. El pelirrojo abre la boca y come gustoso.

—Demonios, ¿por qué eres tan buen cocinero? —pregunta, sonando casi frustrado y, a la misma vez, maravillado—. Está bastante picante y aun así es delicioso.

Katsuki no responde, en cambio, apunta el arroz que se encuentra a un lado.

—Pon el arroz en los tazones y luego la carne.

—Entendido.

Kirishima obedece y no demora mucho. Poco después están saliendo de la cocina y sirviendo los platos en la mesa. Se sientan frente a la pareja mayor.

—Bueno, debemos conocernos un poco más —dice la madre, mirando al pelirrojo—. Espero que no te moleste que te diga Eijirou.

—Por supuesto que no. Adelante. —Sonríe abiertamente.

—La primera vez que oí sobre ti fue cuando secuestraron a Katsuki. Me explicaron cómo fue la situación y yo deseaba conocerte desde ese entonces.

—Cuando dijeron que tú y sus otros compañeros estaban con riesgo de ser expulsados, Mitsuki casi va a la UA para armar un escándalo —comenta Masaru, divertido.

—¡Era bastante estúpido! Rescataron a Katsuki y salió sin un rasguño —suspira. Kirishima decide no replicarle—. Fue un alivio saber que abrieron los ojos o se los hubiese abierto a la fuerza.

La conversación sigue mientras comen. Eijirou puede jurar que se demoró más de una hora en terminar pues las ganas de conocer más a los padres de su novio eran más grandes que su hambre. Mitsuki va por helado, prometiendo posteriormente buscar fotos de su hijo cuando pequeño.

—En serio, te sorprenderás de lo poco que ha cambiado. Sigue igual de gruñón y creído, solo que de niño sonreía mucho más —dice, con su voz desapareciendo gradualmente hasta adentrarse en la cocina.

—¡Cierra la boca, bruja!

—Quiero tener una foto tuya de niño. No te puedo imaginar luciendo adorable.

—¡No era adorable!

—¡Sí, lo eras! —grita su madre desde la cocina.

—¡No te metas en la conversación, estúpida vieja!

—¡Entonces no grites!

Eijirou ríe, al igual que Masaru.

Cuando Mitsuki vuelve con los tazones de helado, los deja en la mesa y se dirige a la sala donde tienen un gran librero. Los tres se reparten los tazones, dejando uno en el puesto de la mujer, quien pocos segundos después está de regreso con un álbum de fotos.

—Aquí solo hay fotos de cuando Katsuki tenía entre tres y cinco años de edad. Ten. —Le extiende el álbum.

Eijirou saborea una cucharada de helado de chocolate, para luego dejar el tazón a un lado y tomar el álbum. Es pesado y grueso.

—Ahí solo hay fotos idiotas —dice Katsuki, sin tomarle mayor importancia.

—Sales tú, eso ya es importante para mí.

No les toma el peso a sus propias palabras, sin embargo, se forma un silencio total, lo que le hace procesar por segunda vez lo que ha dicho y entonces se da cuenta de que eso había sido demasiado cursi, incluso para él. No se atreve a subir su mirada, ya que sus mejillas están calientes y rojas. En cambio, abre el álbum.

Las primeras fotos son en familia, muestran a un pequeño Katsuki sonriendo abiertamente junto a sus padres, siempre con juguetes o playeras de All Might. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y robustas. Eijirou tiene ganas de entrar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Demonios, demasiado tierno —comenta riendo.

Pudo reconocer a Midoriya en más de una foto, sin embargo, Katsuki se mostraba poco contento ante la presencia del pecoso. El pelirrojo sabía que la enemistad entre esos dos tenía años de existencia, pero nunca pensó que fuese tanto. Intenta ignorarlas, pues no desea que Katsuki se moleste.

—Tenías muchas cosas de All Might, hombre, eso es adorable —comenta, viendo una foto en la que se encuentra durmiendo con un peluche del héroe—. ¿Sería un problema si me la quedo?

—¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?

—Por supuesto que no hay problema. Tenemos muchas fotos de Katsuki, una menos no hará la diferencia —Mitsuki sonríe.

Katsuki apoya su codo sobre la mesa, dejando a un lado su tazón de helado vacío, mientras ve como Eijirou saca la foto.

—Entonces me deberás una foto tuya de niño, imbécil.

—Cuando vayas a mi casa te puedo dar una, aunque no era tan lindo como tú.

—Tenías pequeños dientes de tiburón, maldición. Eso ya es asquerosamente tierno.

Eijirou ríe, mientras sigue ojeando las fotos. Se demora más de tres minutos en llegar al final del álbum.

—Son muchas fotos —dice Eijirou—. Me siento bendecido al verlas.

—No exageres, cabello de mierda.

—Eras tan lindo e inocente...

—Te voy a golpear.

—Con ojos grandes y muchos peluches de All Might.

—¡Ya, cierra la puta boca!

—Lo siento, _Blasty_. —Da una pequeña carcajada.

Katsuki abre su boca y la vuelve a cerrar, con el ceño fruncido, tal como si le hubiesen revelado un gran secreto. Eijirou lo toma, más bien, como un "mierda, no debías revelar ese estúpido apodo". Luego de estar unos segundos en silencio, lo único que el rubio puede decir es: —Idiota.

—Bueno, amor, ¿no sientes que estamos estorbando a esta joven pareja de enamorados? —pregunta Mitsuki, medio en broma y medio en serio.

—Jódanse, de todas formas, debemos irnos luego.

—¿Por qué debe-? ¡Diablos, lo olvidé!

—Yo también lo había olvidado —confiesa Katsuki.

—¿Qué deben hacer? —pregunta Masaru.

—Quedamos de salir con unos amigos hoy. De hecho, tendríamos que haber salido hace cinco minutos —dice, mirando el reloj del comedor.

—Vamos. —Katsuki lo toma del brazo—. Iremos por nuestras cosas.

Eijirou se disculpa al levantarse de la mesa, posterior a eso, sigue con pasos apresurados a Katsuki. Al llegar a la habitación de este último, toman sus cosas con rapidez y nuevamente bajan. No hay tiempo, pues saben que, a pesar de todo, sus amigos son bastante puntuales.

Cuando llegan abajo, los padres de Katsuki ya los están esperando en la sala.

—Eijirou, se te quedaba algo importante —dice Mitsuki, trayendo consigo la foto de Katsuki cuando pequeño que el pelirrojo había deseado tener consigo.

—¡Es cierto! Muchas gracias —sonríe, tomando la foto entre sus manos—. Fue un gusto conocerlos.

—Para nosotros también fue un gusto —responde Masaru—. Espero que puedas volver pronto.

—Vuelve siempre que quieras —Mitsuki agrega—. Y cuida de nuestro hijo, por favor.

—No necesito que me cuiden, joder.

—Silencio, Katsuki, estoy hablando con mi nuevo chico favorito.

Todos ríen, excepto el rubio, quien rueda los ojos y dice: —Estamos jodidamente atrasados. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Sí, ya, los dejaré marcharse.

—Cuídense chicos.

—Sí, cuídense, en todos los sentidos —Mitsuki alza las cejas.

—¡Ya cállate!

—¡No grites tanto!

—Nos vemos pronto —dice Masaru.

—Nos vemos, chicos.

Katsuki abre la puerta y sale. Eijirou hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se despide nuevamente. Los padres se quedan en la puerta, viendo a ambos adolescentes marcharse.

Eijirou suspira, sonriente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, toma la mano de Katsuki y la aprieta con fuerza contra la suya; este no se resiste y, a los pocos segundos, termina correspondiendo al agarre.

—Fue un buen día, después de todo. —El pelirrojo camina alegremente, sintiendo su pecho cálido.

Katsuki guarda silencio por unos breves segundos, para posteriormente murmurar:

—Deberemos terminar lo de la mañana. En cuanto lleguemos al campus, me desquitaré contigo, jodido idiota.


End file.
